Come in with the rain
by TiffanyLopez999
Summary: Natsu and Lucy had a fight. Both saying things they regret. Are they both willing to say sorry? Nalu fanfiction Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail


Lucy stormed into her home. Not caring that she was dripping wet. She briefly pondered if the sky was crying for her, not wanting any more tears to be shed from her eyes. She shook her head. She should really stop thinking such foolish thoughts. Then maybe, she wouldn't have had that fight with Natsu. She crumpled to the ground in sobs, shoulders shaking. She couldn't help but remember all the things that she'd said. All the things that he'd said. But the one phrase that stung the most. The one sentence that had caused her to storm out of the guild, determined to keep her tears from falling. The one thing that Natsu had said that had driven her over the edge. 'Your parents are gone, Luce. They're dead. You won't be seeing them again. I bet that they're so happy right now, laughing and smiling because they don't have to see you anymore. Maybe they died just so they wouldn't see you again, Lucy.' That remark, was too much. But, she wasn't innocent herself. She knew she probably deserved that scathing remark, but it hurt so much.

Why?

Natsu shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Why? Why had he said such a thing? Why had he made Luce, his Luce, and cry? Why? Natsu shook. He couldn't hold his tears in much longer. He couldn't bear the thought of being the reason Lucy was crying. But, he was. Even Happy wouldn't speak a word to him. No one in the guild would. He'd hurt their precious nakama. He who had sworn to protect Lucy, had hurt her in the worst way possible. By insulting her dead parents. Telling her they died on purpose. He was devastated. But, to be fair, she had said something that had resulted into him making her cry. And, it stung. 'You know what, Natsu? Igneel is probably avoiding you. He doesn't want to see his ass of a son. He's probably put somewhere enjoying himself, knowing that he can cause his son's not with him. I bet he's having a great time. Natsu.' Remembering that remark, tears poured down Natsu's face. He couldn't believe that she'd said that. No way. How could she? HOW COULD SHE? But then, he had done the thing he'd regretted the most in his life. He'd, he'd, made her cry.

He'd sworn never to make her cry.

Why?

Lucy sighed. She got back up, still unable to stop the tears. She waddled over to the kitchen and grabbed some tissues. She walked up to her room, sobbing piteously whilst rubbing her nose with tissues, she walked over to the window. She watched the rain fall. It was a constant, soothing repetitive sound. She sighed. She'd forgotten to lock her window again. Maybe that's why Natsu always manages to sneak in. I'm too distracted to close the window. But, he won't be coming back, will he? She allowed herself a half-hearted smile through her tears. She left her window open. She was so used to it by now.

Sorry. She was sorry.

Natsu snivelled, refusing to get up from the floor. Instead of grabbing a tissue, he cried into his jacket. No use in moving, there was no reason to get off his ass and move. Blankly, he wondered if Lucy had closed her window. He was surprised that no matter how many times he had snuck in by her window, she'd never bothered to lock it. Maybe she'd kept it open? Maybe. But why would she? Natsu wouldn't be visiting her anytime soon. Maybe someone else will start sneaking through her window. Maybe someone she liked. Maybe someone that hadn't made her cry before. Maybe some bastard that only wanted her for her body. Ice princess was getting it so bad if he dared go near Lucy's house.

Natsu had made up his mind. He raced to Lucy's house, not caring that he was soaked and would probably get Lucy kicked for showing up soaking wet.

Sorry. He was sorry.

Lucy was currently in the kitchen. Eating ice mint and cookies and cream ice cream in particular. They tasted surprisingly good together. Or maybe they tasted disgusting. She didn't know, honestly.

She heard a knock. Confused by who it could be. For a split second, her heart soared. Perhaps it was Natsu? She shook her head. Of course it wouldn't be Natsu. The moment she had said those words, she'd condemned herself to be Natsu's number 1 nemesis, unless he wanted to fight her, he certainly wouldn't be showing up now.

No. Not anymore.

Natsu stood at her door, scared for what Lucy would do. Would she slam the door in his face? Would she Lucy kick him out the door way? Would he see her with another man? He didn't know. Hopefully, none of the above. She opened the door.

No. Not anymore.

Both of them stared at each other, unsure what to do. It was obvious to the other that the other had been crying. Shell shocked, they both stood there. Natsu was shocked because Lucy had yet to Lucy kick him, and Lucy was shocked because Natsu had used a door. Natsu Dragneel had Used. A. Door. She was shocked. Lucy decided to take the initiative, stepped aside and motioned for Natsu to come in. It took a few moments before it registered in Natsu's mind to lift his feet and put it down in front of him, and repeat that motion until he was inside. He started to do just that. He walked in, and they both took a seat on Lucy's couch. They stared at each other, unsure of what to do or say. Natsu decided to be the ice breaker. (Of course, he would never hesitate to break Ice Princess, so he decided to do the next best thing and break the ice between him and Lucy) "Lucy, I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to make you cry, I just, reacted on instinct, when I heard you say what you said about Igneel, I was blinded with rage. I couldn't believe that you, you, of all people, would say that." Lucy was now starting to feel more terrible that she already did. "I regret saying what I said to you, Luce, and, I take it back. A million times I take it back, just so I won't ever see you cry. I'm sorry, Luce." Natsu finished, unsure what to do now. He risked one glance at Lucy, and noticed that her shoulders were shaking. Thoroughly terrified that she would turn the water works back on, he pulled her into a hug and let her cry her heart out on his shoulder. Lucy pulled away slightly, not wanting to leave Natsu's warm embrace. "I'm sorry for saying what I did, Natsu. Never did I regret saying something as much as I regretted saying that. I'm so sorry, Natsu. And nothing I could say could ever make up for that. I'm so sorry Natsu, heck, even my apologies could never make up for what I did." Lucy said, voice cracking. "Ssh, Luce, it's alright. I forgive you." Natsu reassured her. "But, how can you forgive me?" She asked, confused. I never planned on confessing like this Natsu thought. "Luce, have you ever heard of the crazy things people do when they're in love? Or heard?" Lucy nodded. "Well, Luce, forgiving you is one of the craziest things I've ever done in my life, and that's on top of a very, very long list. If you were anyone else, like Ice princess, for example, I would not have hesitated to pound your face in. But you're not him, Luce, or her. You're Lucy Heartfilia, the girl I'm in love with." Lucy made a startled sound. "Yes, you heard right, Luce. I love you. And I'm not afraid to say it. But I understand if you can't say it back to me. What I said, Luce, cut into you so deeply, that I'm sure you have managed to block out all feelings, both friendship, or maybe something more, out of your heart. Forever. "Natsu continued. Lucy pulled back, and moved her head so that she was looking straight into Natsu's eyes and he into her's. "Natsu, I'm so sorry for what I said. And I will never stop apologising. But, Natsu, I can say it back. I love you, Natsu Dragneel. But, I'm so sor- Lucy was cut off by Natsu's mouth, more specifically, Natsu's mouth on hers. Even more specifically, Natsu and her mouth kissing. Never had something felt so right. She didn't want it to stop. But, eventually, all good things come to an end. Natsu pulled away. "I love you, Lucy Dragneel." Lucy barely had anytime time to register the fact that he'd called her Lucy Dragneel before his mouth was on hers again. She absent mindly thought that she wouldn't mind being called Lucy Dragneel. This time, Lucy pulled away. "And I love you, Natsu Dragneel. My future husband." Natsu couldn't believe what she'd just said, and didn't have to. Her mouth claimed his again.

What was it they were arguing about, anyway? They both wondered. But, who cared? They'd made up now. No use on dwelling in the past!


End file.
